Newfound Happiness
by Lady Athena X
Summary: Takes place during the birth of Goten. Basically a fic about Gohan's thoughts on being a new big brother and how much it means to him.


Another one-shot fic. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
(Takes place during Goten's birth)  
  
Sitting in the doctor's room was almost too unbearable for Gohan. His mother had been in the delivery room for quite a well now and he was so anxious to see his new sibling. He wanted so much to be a great big brother and role model. He wanted to protect his brother from harm and from danger. Ever since his mother told him that she was pregnant, Gohan had been practicing on how to be a good brother, from reading books on how to comfort babies to practicing on how he would hold his brother.  
  
Also once his brother was older, Gohan decided that he would take him flying on the nimbus and would even teach him several fighting skills. He would also teach him kindness and sincerity. Maybe even one day, he would even teach him the kamehameha wave and how to go super saiyan. . . hopefully his mom wouldn't mind too much.  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Gohan as he rose from his seat. "How's my mom? Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yes," nodded the doctor. "Your mom's just fine and so is the baby. You're welcome to go see the two, now."  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Gohan as he hurried down the halls. As Gohan stepped into his mother's room, he greeted her with a warm small and walked towards the side of her bed. Chichi weakly smiled at her eldest son and welcomed him. Gohan could tell that she was obviously worn out from the delivery and then he glanced at the newborn, which was buried in her arms and covered in a white blanket.  
  
"Hi mom", Gohan said shyly as he walked in. "How did the pregnancy go?"  
  
"Just fine", nodded Chichi. "This baby was a stubborn one, that's for sure."  
  
Gohan gazed at the small infant. He looked so beautiful and innocent protected in a white blanket. Never before had Gohan saw such a lovely site.  
  
"Um mom," spoke Gohan. "Can I hold him for a second."  
  
"Sure sweetie," nodded Chichi as she carefully handed the baby to Gohan. "Be careful dear, he's pretty fragile."  
  
Gohan looked down at his newborn brother's face. He was such a combination of innocence and cuteness, with round dark eyes that reminded him so much of his father.  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he, son?", spoke Chichi. "Your father left us a special gift."  
  
"Yeah mom", agreed Gohan. "He sure did."  
  
Of course he was beautiful. The joy that Gohan felt inside himself couldn't be explained or given in words. No amount of read books could prepare him for this moment. Never before had he held such a precious thing in his arms. Even at the age of eleven, Gohan knew how precious and fragile a newborn's life was and how time and pain can steal away a child's innocence. He didn't want his brother to worry about protecting the earth or being the world's greatest savior. Gohan knew that being ½ saiyan could be a good blessing, yet at other times a heavy burden. And Gohan promised himself that he would protect his brother from anything that ever threatened him. He would be his little brother's savior.  
  
"Mom", exclaimed Gohan. "I'm gonna be the best big brother in the world."  
  
"I'm sure you will, Gohan", replied Chichi as she smiled gently at her eldest son. She knew of Gohan's many intentions and preparations during the pregnancy. She knew that Gohan would try his best at doing so.  
  
"So mom, what are you going to name him?"  
  
Chichi thought for a moment. She wanted to still follow the "Go" pattern in for a name and she also wanted the name to be some sort of reminder of his late father. She then thought of his husband who was now in heaven and finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"We'll name him. . . Goten."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. "Goten" was indeed a perfect name. He was truly a gift and an angel in disguise, atleast in his opinion. As Gohan heard his mother's words, a newfound pride and happiness rose in him. No matter how many years would pass by and no matter what obstacles or things that would try to come between them, his brother would always be the one gift that he would cherish and protect from this moment on.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it was a little short, but hey I didn't really intend on it being a long fic. I just wanted to do a fic on Gohan's emotions during Goten's birth, because I think Gohan and Goten have such a sweet relationship (just like Goten has with his mom) and also because I haven't seen many on that subject. I like doing fics on character perspectives that aren't seen often. Well, now that you've read this, please review. You don't know how much they inspire me to do more fics. Later. 


End file.
